


Coming Home

by Queenaly300



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenaly300/pseuds/Queenaly300
Summary: Kara confronts Cat about calling her Supergirl.





	Coming Home

“Go get them, Supergirl,” Cat whispered as Kara disappeared.

Kara heard her. Of course, she did. She was always so aware of where Cat was, what she was doing, what she was saying. Kara didn’t have time to dwell on it. She had a fire to put out and a building full of people to save.

It was 9:03pm when Kara landed back on the balcony of CatCo. Kara hoped and prayed Cat was still here. She didn’t search for Cat’s heartbeat because she was afraid of the disappointment. To her utter relief, Cat was still there, sipping wine, like she hadn’t left all those months ago.

“You know,” Kara said.

Cat looked up from her glass. Kara may be wearing the suit but she looked nothing like Supergirl in this moment. She was very much the nervous Kara Danvers Cat had come to love. “I know,” she confirmed. “I’ve always known.”

“But Supergirl and Kara were in the same room,” Kara protested.

Cat scoffed. “It worked for a few days, longer than I liked to admit.” She put her glass down. “I hired Siobhan to help you.”

Kara shook her head. “You hired her to punish me for what happened with Adam.”

“At first yes,” Cat said honestly. “I was angry about Adam leaving. But then I really thought about it and I realized, leaving Adam was the best thing you could have done for him. So, Siobhan became less about punishing you and more about helping you protect this city. A city I love.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara questioned. She sat the in the chair beside Cat.

Cat pulled out an extra wine glass, filled it and handed it to Kara. Kara took the wine even though wine had no effect on her. If nothing else it gave her something to do.

“When I confronted you the first time, you ended up quitting,” Cat reminded her. “I’ll admit, it was my own fault. I pushed you too hard. I didn’t want to make that mistake again. I wanted you to come to me.”

“So instead you call me Supergirl, knowing I could hear you,” Kara said raising an eyebrow at her.

Cat refilled her glass. “You had a choice, you could have ignored it and gone about your life like it never happened. Yet you came here. Why did you come here?”

“Because you’re here,” Kara answered like it was obvious. “You’ve been… I don’t know. You’ve pushed me and you’ve inspired me. You made me what I am. Then you left and now you’re back and I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m here now,” Cat pointed out.

“Not for long,” Kara said sadly. “You will leave and I’ll be alone. Again.”

“What about Luthor?” Cat asked. “You two seem to be rather cozy.”

Kara studied Cat. The older woman seemed… almost jealous, at the thought of Kara and Lena being close. “We’re friends,” Kara said with a shrug.

“Friends,” Cat repeated. “I was under the impression it was something more.”

Kara frowned. “Well she did call me her best friend.”

Cat rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Kara, sometimes her innocence was a little too much, even for her. “Kara…” Cat began.

“Why are you here Cat?” Kara interrupted.

“Does it matter?” Cat countered. Kara stared at her and waited for Cat to answer her question. “Fine,” Cat said with a sigh. “I came back for you. I missed you. Carter missed you. Being on the other side of the country from you, it was painful.”

“You could have called. I would have come,” Kara pointed out.

“I know,” Cat said softly. “I wanted to. You don’t know how many times I would stare at your contact information and will myself to hit send. I couldn’t do it because I knew you would come and I didn’t want to pull you away from this city.”

Kara gulped down the rest of her glass. In this moment Kara really wished the alcohol affected her. “How is Carter?” Kara asked in an attempt to change the topic.

“He’s okay,” Cat answered. She knew exactly what Kara was doing and she would allow it, for now at least. “He misses National City and he’s bummed that his favorite superhero is across the country. He…” Cat trailed off.

“What is it?” Kara pressed.

“Carter has been struggling to make friends… again,” Cat said sadly. “He’s always been a shy boy but with you he came out of his shell. Now he’s regressing.”

“I miss him,” Kara admitted.

“He’s with his father tonight,” Cat told her. “If you would like, we could get lunch tomorrow. I’m sure he will love it.”

Kara’s face lit up. “Yes,” she exclaimed.

Cat studied Kara. “Do you have your clothes?” she asked.

Kara frowned. “What do you…” she looked down, saw her suit and understood. “Yes, they’re in the alleyway.”

“Go, get changed,” Cat instructed. “We are going out for a real drink.”

“Alcohol doesn’t affect me,” Kara reminded her.

“Alien alcohol does,” Cat pointed out. “That’s why we will be going to Puzzles, the alien bar. Go get your clothes and meet me out front. Chop. Chop.”


End file.
